


Devil may care

by thishasbeenaPSA (CallowAlex)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pillow Talk, Wholesome, alternate ending to season 4 episode 10, even the devil cares about consent, i love these two, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallowAlex/pseuds/thishasbeenaPSA
Summary: What if Chloe had Lucifer stay, at least a little longer?





	Devil may care

“Please don’t go,” Chole’s voice wavered, her eyes glossy and her lips drawn tight in an effort to hold back tears. Lucifer stared at her for a moment, and her short pause sunk into them both heavily. He watched her debate her next words very carefully. “I love you.” He looked at her, his own eyes welling with tears, looking at her like she just ripped his heart out and stamped it into the ground. “I love you,” She repeated, breaking his heart all over again. “Please, don’t leave,” She pleaded softly, and all Lucifer could do was stare. He gasped and let out a sad, breathy chuckle.

“You see, we were wrong about something else in the prophecy,” He took a half step forward, making the space between them even smaller. “My first love was never Eve,” He put his hand to her cheek, rubbing away one of her tears with his thumb, giving her a sad half-smile. “It was you, Chloe. It always has been.” He took another step forward and they kissed, and the Earth seemed to spin faster off its axis. Chloe placed her hands on Lucifer’s head, gently holding them both down. Lucifer pulled away and gently dropped his hands back down to his sides, leaving Chloe’s face cold and abandoned.

“Wait, don’t go,” Chloe begged. “Just stay one more night. Please.” Lucifer stopped backing away, looked at her, and let out a quiet sob. “Please, Lucifer, I need you.” Chloe closed her eyes and heard a rush of wind. Lucifer stood there, his wings white and feathery and perfectly contrasted against his black hair and suit. She closed her eyes and cried, feeling the air again whoosh past her hair, and she fell to her knees.

After a moment, she dared to look up, and to her surprise, he was still standing there, his wings tucked safely away again, and he had his eyes fixated on the ground in front of Chloe. “One night,” He barely whispered. “And that’s it.” Chloe stood up again, basically bolting to her feet. “I promise you this, and that’s all.” Chloe laughed amidst her tears, hugging Lucifer, tucking her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck. “I love you, Detective, and I always will. I can’t leave you now, but I can’t stay forever. I hope you understand why I must make this compromise.”

Chloe closed her eyes and put her hand over her mouth, laughing sadly as tears fell from her eyes. “One day only? Are you sure that’s all you can give me?”

“Dear, if it was up to me, I would give you the moon and stars and, well, heaven above.” Lucifer tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear carefully. “But I need to keep you safe, too, and I guess I can’t have my cake and eat it too. Such a shame.” He laughed quietly, giving Chole a half smile. “But I can give you tonight and I hope you understand that I wish I could give you so much more.”

Chloe sniffed, wiping away her tears. “I understand.” She took Lucifer’s hand and rubbed little circles on his skin, her soft fingers memorizing every inch of him that she touched. “We need to make this one hell of a night,” She laughed.

“And we will indeed, but first,” Lucifer slipped past her into the penthouse. “We have unfinished business, you and I.” He walked over to the bar, grabbing two glasses and pouring red wine into them. “We never finished our date, and hopefully this one you won’t try to kill me.” He laughed, but underneath the laugh was some sadness. 

Chloe walked back into the penthouse, eyeing everything carefully. This might be her last time here, and she wanted every memory to be perfect. He sat on the piano bench and played aimlessly as he waited for her. She took her seat beside him and took a sip. The wine was sweet and smelled wonderful. Lucifer hummed to the song he played as Chloe drank. “Why did you give me a second chance?”

Lucifer looked startled at the question, like he wasn’t expecting it. “Oh, well,” He bit his lower lip in thought, and Chloe couldn’t help letting her eyes dart down to his lips as he did so. “I guess, well I guess because you gave me one. You came around to me being who I am, you decided to listen to me and to trust me enough.”

Chloe sighed, averting her eyes. “What about Eve? Why did you two decide to,” She trailed off, her voice disappearing into the air. 

“Split?” He offered, frowning slightly, chewing his lip again. “She wasn’t right. She wanted me to hurt, she wanted me to corrupt, she wanted me to go back. I don’t think I want to go back. I don’t know if I can go back.”

“How will you go back after tonight then? How will you manage to go back?” 

“I don’t know. But I have to, and as much as that hurts me, I’ll figure it out. I also left Eve because I needed to move forward to you, not just because I myself had changed. I don’t fully understand why you do the things you do to me, all I know is that I don’t want to leave you.” He closed the space between the two again, kissing her deeply. Chloe felt his tears on her face. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Chloe simply kissed him again, and she parted her lips and felt Lucifer’s tongue move gently over hers. Lucifer picked her up and placed her down on the piano, knocking over a glass of wine onto himself. “Fuck!”

Chloe pushed herself back on the piano, looking at the deepening red stain on his crisp white button down. Lucifer sighed, throwing his jacket on the ground and beginning to unbutton his shirt. “Here,” Chloe stammered, scooting closer to him while still sitting on the piano. “Let me help you. It’s my fault after all.” She began to unbutton with him, their fingers working to free himself from the stained shirt as quickly as possible. She untucked the shirt and he finished with the last button, and the shirt fell to the floor. Even his skin was red. Him getting shot flashed before her eyes, and she winced remembering how she yelled at him about that just days before. “I’m so sorry for ruining your shirt.”

“It’s okay, Detective, don’t worry. The amount of shirts I’ve had to toss because of getting shot at is genuinely ridiculous.” Lucifer felt her eyes crawl over his exposed skin, and he suddenly felt something he didn’t know he could feel. He was self conscious. He awkwardly put his thumbs in his pockets and looked at her. “What’s one more?”

Chloe let her eyes drag over him before meeting his eyes. “I still feel bad.” She hopped off the piano and stood inches from Lucifer, putting her hand on the center of his chest. “Why did I wait so long to be with you?”

“To be fair,” Lucifer chuckled, “Last time you tried I got married.” 

Chloe laughed, gently hitting him with the hand she had on his chest. “Still mad at you for that, just so you know.” 

Suddenly, Lucifer leaned in close, his lips touching her ear. “I can think of a few ways to make it up to you.” He grabbed her hair and gently pulled so her face was angled up, facing him better. He moved his thumb over her jaw, letting her lean into his hand as he found his way under her chin, index finger grazing over her bottom lip, her lips feeling impossibly soft under his touch. “Detective?”

“Yes?” She breathed out the word softly, her breath hot on his hand. 

“What do you desire?”

She smiled before kissing him again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He cupped his hands under her, pulling her impossibly closer. She pulled desperately at his hair to deepen the kiss, allowing herself to be caught up in it all. There was no case, no Dan, no Pierce, no one but her and Lucifer in the penthouse. She moved her hips as Lucifer cupped them, walking the both of them up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently put her back against the bed, but pulled away. Chloe let out a whine. “In due time, pet,” Lucifer responded. “I just need to know one thing. What is okay?”

Chloe’s eyes unglazed for a moment. For some reason, she didn’t expect this from him. “Anything, no, everything.” 

“Are you sure, my dear.” His voice was low and sultry, but his words were genuine.

“Yes, I promise. No more lies.”

Lucifer smiled softly before kissing her again. He gingerly grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, kissing her neck as he moved on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and hummed contently, arching her back and lifting her head to give him more access to her neck. “Lucifer, I wish I told you earlier, back with Candy,” Chloe whispered, fingers weaving in his hair gently. “That all I wanted was you.”

Lucifer planted one more kiss on her voice box and sat up, straddling her. “What about Pierce?” Chloe let out a sad laugh. 

“I wanted to find someone that makes me as happy as you make me, but I couldn’t. So I found someone close, someone safe. At least I thought I had found someone safe.”

“Who knew you’d be sleeping with Cain?”

Chloe laughed in surprise. “Oh, no, it’s not like that at all. We never did anything, well, not much that is, I mean-” Lucifer cut her off with a kiss. 

“Don’t worry, dear. Ella told me everything. And I don’t mind, not at all. I understand finding some sort of solace in someone safe, someone familiar. I’m just glad we came back to each other in the end, because that’s all that matters.” He gently kissed the soft flesh beneath her ear, sucking lightly on her earlobe. 

Chloe gasped at the new sensation. “Is this really the end?” She felt the tears prick in her eyes as Lucifer laid kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He sighed. 

“I promised you, you have tonight. And my dear I will try to come back, but I don’t know what I’ll be able to do. But know I am trying.” He pulled at her shirt lightly to expose the top of her chest, and he sucked bruises into the pale skin there. “I have tried so hard to have you, Detective.”

He ghosted his fingers under the start of her shirt and looked up to make sure everything was okay. Chloe gave a slight nod, and with that he began to work on the buttons on her shirt. The little white stars freckled the dark shirt, and it was almost a shame he had to take it off. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you,” She smiled, taking off her shirt. She wore a plain black bra with golden stitching. “You look like an angel,” She gasped, feeling his back as he leaned into her, trailing bruises over her stomach and chest, not yet touching her bra. She began to massage little circles into the two thin ridges on his back. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

“Detective,” He warned, but the sensation overcame him, and his wings unfurled with a whoosh. He tucked them in tight, self conscious of their span. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

She cut him off by tracing little lines on the ridge of the radius bone, the soft feathers encompassing her fingers. “I told you, you look like an angel.” He let out a breathy laugh, his eyes glossy as she moved her fingers down to the feathers of the secondary remiges. Her fingers tracing his feathers made him shudder. The sensation was new but not unwelcome. He melted into it a little. “Lucier, you’re gorgeous. I love you, all of you.” She moved her hands to his waist and rolled her hips into him, feeling him in a new way. He was hard, and Chloe was a bit surprised about his size, despite his constant bragging about it. She undid her pants and wiggled out of them, putting her hands on Lucifer’s belt, looking up at him for permission. With a nod, she quickly undid his belt and the button and zipper on his slacks. They dropped to the floor, and he was fully naked. Again, a twinge of being self conscious went down his spine. Fully exposed, his wings out. “Are you okay?”

“I am, I just, I want you to see me as wonderful, and although you have seen me like this before, I want you to be happy with what you see.” He stood up, wrapping his wings over his naked body as he paced. “I want you to be happy about choosing me.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said sweetly, standing up to hold his arm. “I’ve always chose you. Always.” She ran her fingers over his wings, allowing them to open enough for him to enter his space. She looked him up and down. “I told you, I love all of you. Please trust me.”

“I do,” He barely whispered, kissing her and pulling her in close, his dick flush against her stomach. “I trust you more than anyone.” As they kissed, she moved her hips and legs so that his dick was between her legs, moving back and forth, making them both impossibly hot and flushed. She held him in her hands, ready to push him into her. Before she could, however, Lucifer interrupted. “Dear, is it okay if I get you ready first?” He put his wings away, and Chloe felt a twinge of sadness when they were gone. He backed her up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he knelt down, kissing the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. She gasped when he kissed her over her underwear, beginning to suck at her clit through the fabric. “Is it okay if I-” Lucifer started, taking his index fingers and wrapping them under the band of her underwear.

“Please,” Chloe barely whispered, wiggling her hips to escape her underwear faster. She pulled them off, now only wearing a bra which Lucifer undid with one hand faster than she would be able to do. He trailed kisses from her belly button down to her clit, moving his mouth and tongue in a way she had never felt before. And when she looked down, Lucifer looked happy. This wasn’t a chore or a means to an end, he enjoyed this, which was also new for Chloe. She loved Dan, but he wasn’t exactly great about this sort of thing. He put two curled fingers into her and, with the quick motions of his fingers and the feeling of his tongue over her, she arched her back and finished, seeing stars as she flopped back down on the California king.

“Can you keep going?” Lucifer asked. Chloe realized that if she were to say no, he would stop without getting himself off. The sentiment was oddly comforting, that he would give and not take. Luckily for the both of them, she was far from done. 

“Yes, I can.” She whispered, gently fingerfucking herself as she waited for Lucifer. He smiled and moved her hand, pushing three of his own fingers into her, smiling as she moved to take them up to his knuckles, wiggling and gasping as he curled his fingers to hit her in the right spot. He removed his fingers to prevent her from getting too worked up. 

As they fucked, Chloe thought of everything Lucifer had done for her. The poison tobacle, saving her from getting shot, helping her solve countless cases. She reached up and touched his face. For once, something was real and okay in the world. And she had someone that loved her and treated her right. Dan was a good guy, but she didn’t love him the way she loved Lucifer. She didn’t feel safe the way she did around Lucifer. She wasn’t terrified of him leaving like she was with Lucifer.

After everything, Lucifer left to clean up. He carefully washed the both of them up, smiling all the while. He kissed her chest and thighs and lips, leaving little marks in places both seen and unseen. She pressed at them, the tiny twinge of pain making her happier than she had been in a while. “Do you want to cover up, love?” Lucifer whispered amist gently kissing her chest. “Do you want a robe or something?”

“I’m good,” Chloe hummed, enjoying laying naked with Lucifer. “Glad I get to spend time with you.”

Lucifer smiled sadly, knowing Chloe had forgotten why they had rushed everything. She was tired, and Lucifer didn’t blame her for focusing on the moment. He wished he was less caught up in leaving and more focused on having Chloe, the woman he had been chasing for so long, here in his bed with him. More focused on having sex with the woman he loved for the first time. “You’re bloody brilliant, by the way. You look amazing and you sound intoxicating. I’m glad I spent tonight with you.”

Chloe seemed to sober with those words. “How long will you stay tomorrow, maybe we could go out for lunch, take Trixie to school, something fun?” Chloe offered.

“Perhaps, pet,” Lucifer tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, staring at her like she was the only thing on Earth. She felt special, at least to Lucifer. “Now we should head off to bed, though. We both must be tired.”

Chloe drew the back of her fingertips down his side, stopping to cup his waist closer. “I love you, Lucifer.”

“I love you too.”

-

Chloe woke up in the dark of night, startled by being in an unfamiliar place. She heard a piano playing a distant and distinct melody. The moonlight illuminated the black grand piano, and she saw Lucifer with his eyes closed, bent over the instrument. Seeing him flooded back memories of the night before. His haunting voice sang along to his melody. “ But baby I've been here before/ I've seen this room and I've walked this floor/ You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya”. Chloe heard his voice waver, like he was on the verge of tears. 

Chloe felt how tired she was, letting her head hit the pillow. As she drifted off, she heard him cry as he finished the verse. “And I've seen your flag on the marble arch/ And love is not a victory march/ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah”

-

Chloe woke up again, sunlight pooling in the room. “Lucier?” She called. She lazily stretched her arms and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Lucifer?” She called a little louder. “Are you there?” She got up, walked to the balcony, and at the center was a singular white feather.


End file.
